Love in the rain?
by babybibee88
Summary: hey guys babybibee88 but y'all can call me crona for i think or not lol? i don't know this is my very first fanfic i would love lots of feed back please i know this is a weird one but a friend asked me write it so... I do'nt know wither or not to finish in a good or bad way pm me for which you want to happen if you like thxs i do not own soul eater but i do act like a crona :D
1. Chapter 1

hey guys babybibee88 but y'all can call me crona for i think or not lol? i don't know this is my very first fanfic i would love lots of feed back please i know this is a weird one but a friend asked me write it so... I do'nt know wither or not to finish in a good or bad way pm me for which you want to happen if you like thxs

Black Star had just come in from training with Tsubaki and was headed home when he ran into Liz sitting at the park he was curious to know why she was there so he asked "hey Liz why are you sitting there?" Liz looked up from her book and replied "nothing I'm just reading. Why?" Black Star just looked puzzled and was wondering if she was really ok? So he just kind of stared at Liz. Liz looked at black star and asked "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Black Star jumped and came back to the park. He had realized he was staring at her blushing "s-s-s-sorry Liz nothing is wrong I just spaced out for a minute" Liz said "you're blushing". Black Star blushed even more. Liz sighed and said "go home Black Star I'm pretty sure Tsubaki is looking for you".

Black Star replied "yea she probably is. See ya later Liz". Liz went back to reading her book. Black Star was thinking about Liz and how she look lost in that book in that world and he loved it. Black star knew that he was in love Liz, but didn't know how to tell her let alone tell anyone else and so he trained hard and long everyday trying to get better with the enchanted sword mode and shadow star with Tsubaki. He ran into Death the Kid and Patty. Kid asked "Where's Liz?" Patty was humming to herself.

Black Star replied "she's reading her book at the park. Why?" Kid responded with "well she took off and we couldn't find her so we came out looking she's been a little depressed today sooooo…." "Oh well she seemed fine when I was talking to her" Black Star replied. "Hmm that's really odd then. She's not been herself lately and that worries me a lot" said Kid. What they all didn't know is that Liz liked Black Star but not talking to anyone about it was hard so that's why she took off for the park with a good book to settle her emotions and nerves. She kept sitting reading and then she started remembering the day she start liking Black Star.

It was a cold rainy day, it just started raining and Liz had been caught in the storm and she loving it. Black Star stood under the cover of a nearby store watching her and laughing. He was thinking to himself "She is so carefree." She ran into the rain letting it drench her. Black Star was smiling and watching her when Kid and Patty showed up and scared him. "Hey Black Star, what are you staring at?" asked Patty. Black Star jumped 5ft in the air. "Hey what's the big idea sneaking up on me guys?! Your guys are lucky I didn't have Tsubaki transform!" Black Star yelled. "Sorry Black Star" replied patty. The memory disappeared as soon as patty yelled "LIZZZZZZZZZ THERE YOU ARE BIG SIS!"

Liz looked up from her book. "Huh? What's wrong?" Kid looked at her and replied "You can just take off like that Liz you know how worried Patty and I have been?" Liz looked up "Sorry guys I thought I would get out of the house for a while." Black Star had walked back showing them where Liz was and he walked away knowing he couldn't stand there and also Tsubaki was waiting for him. Liz saw him walking away and looked down. Kid and Patty saw this, but didn't know what the hell it meant. They took Liz home and she went up to her room and turned on her music. Liz laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She drifted off to sleep.

Liz was dreaming about Black Star. This time around it was like when they first fell in love. Liz was out in the rain playing in it and Black Star come up behind her. Liz turned around and looked into his eyes and could see the love there. Black star leaned in to kiss her when patty jumped on her bed and said "Big sis time for dinner" Liz mumbled "fuck patty go away I'm sleeping" "But…" Liz cut her off saying "But nothing patty". Patty sighed and responded with "Ok fine I'll just tell black star to go home then". Liz jumped up at his name and asked "he's eating dinner with us?" "Yup" patty replied. Liz looked at herself in the mirror and didn't like what she saw but she knew she had to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Patty ran down the stairs saying "She's coming kid." Kid and Patty just cooked dinner. Liz came down stairs hair up in a pony and her jeans and a sweatshirt. She was always cold. Kid looked at Liz and said "Liz are you sure you're ok? You're wearing your big baggy sweatshirt again." "Yea well I'm cold again so… I'm sorry Kid." She walked to the kitchen and saw Black Star sitting there. "Hey Liz, how are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm ok Black star I think…" she replied. Black star looked her puzzled "What do you mean by the Liz….?" Liz had walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Kid knew there was something wrong with Liz then because she would be hungry. So Kid went upstairs and knocked on her door. "Liz…" Liz had gone upstairs and put on her headphones wanting to ignore the knock that she was sure to get one by Kid or Patty. She needed to get out of the house and fast, but didn't want to deal with Kid, Patty or even Black star. She jumped out her window and tucked and rolled when she hit the ground. Black star had seen her jump and he yelled at Kid and Patty "Imma go after her ok?" they both nodded and Black star took off running looking for her.

Liz had her mp3 player on so it pushed her farther and faster. She was crying hard while running this wasn't really good cause she fell 3 times twisted her ankle. The 3rd time she fell she couldn't get back up, she laid there crying and black star found her. He pulled her into his lap and pulled her headphones out of her ears. "Liz this is not you what's going on?" Liz just turned away. "Please Liz tell me what's going on." Liz kept crying and couldn't answer him. Black star leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Liz looked up at him in surprise and kissed him back. "B-B-Black star" she said blushing. Black star was surprised at himself that he did that but he knew it was what he needed to do. Liz looked up at him crying hard "w-w-w-why did you j-j-just k-k-k-kiss me? You have Tsubaki you know?" Black star looked up "yea but I like her at least not like I like you…." Liz look at him shocked "you what? Since when?" Black Star look at her "since the day I saw you playing in the rain be free and yourself" She laughed and kissed him deeply. Black star kissed her back picking her up and carrying her back to her house. Liz as scared and she hated being carried like that. Black star made her feel safe though that's what was important to her. Black star was just talking and talking to her. At some point while be carried she fell asleep in his arms and was woken up being placed on the couch. Black star looked at Kid and Patty and said "she'll be fine now I think..." Kid asked Black star "what happened and why her ankle is twisted badly?" Liz sat up and looked at Kid and Black star and said "he saved me I fell and he picked me up" she got up and limped upstairs to her room had just started raining again. Liz opened her window to let the cool air in and laid on her bed wishing for the first time ever she could be warm in black stars arms again.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys i do not own soul eater but i really do act like crona :3

Chapter 3

Tsubaki was mad when black star finally came home dripping wet but she got over it fast when she saw the look in his eyes. "Black star are you ok?" Black star looked up at Tsubaki "No, but I will be just give me some time to rest and get warmed up" Tsubaki nodded and went in her room as Black star went to take a hot shower. At the same time Liz had just run a hot bath and was sitting in it relaxing. Black star was beat and went to sleep. Liz was taking her bath when she heard screaming coming from the living room and the sounds of a horror movie too. She just sighed and wished it wasn't so cold. She got out and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her and when to her room. Her window was still open and she started shaking but liked the fresh air. Liz turned on her music and got in to some warm pjs.

She looked out her window loving the weather. Black star woke up to a strange noise in the middle of the night. He went and checked on Tsubaki and she was asleep so he checked the house. There was nothing there but he still didn't feel right so he stayed awake and alert all night long. When Tsubaki got in the morning she saw black star on the couch passed out and she started laughing then when in the kitchen to make coffee she knew that'd wake him up. Black Star woke up to hot coffee and rainy weather. He looked outside and said "too much rain for me." Tsubaki just laughed hard. "yea I know Black star I know, but a cup of coffee will cheer you up." Black star just laughed. Tsubaki handed Black star his coffee. Liz had not been to sleep at all she was just reading and writing again. She got up and walked down to the little coffee shop and ordered a hot coffee and picked up her book. She sat gazing out at the rain.

The End

A/N sorry guys i got really bad writers block i think imma end here with liz being lonly and black star is moving on and i got a bad writers block for this stroy and i need to write 6 one shots all diff animes but i still am working on my other stroy "just one night please"


End file.
